


【赫云】车内激情

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️警告极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️简单粗暴的标题没错 就是在车子里头的🚙🚙🚙这篇是 云赫-撩拨2 的赫云版纯粹方便满足我的想象而已应该只有单篇 所以纯车 没有前言那些
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【赫云】车内激情

深夜的保母车上  
坐着刚结束录制的金钟云  
想起下午传给李赫宰的讯息  
忍不住勾唇偷笑

两人因为行程的关系  
已经快一周没碰面  
猜想李赫宰看到讯息时的反应  
应该是恨得牙痒痒  
恨不得立即冲到自己面前吧～  
偷腥般的微笑再度露出  
心情大好 准备瞇眼小睡一番  
就听到经纪人的声音从驾驶座传来

" 钟云哥 不好意思  
我…想上厕所……  
可以先停在前面超市吗？"

" 喔…好…记得把车门锁上… "  
金钟云闭着眼回答

半梦半醒间 感觉到门被打开  
似乎是后座 也不太在意  
能开锁上来的 肯定是经纪人

但突如其来的吻  
让他吓了一大跳 正要挣扎  
手就被人架了起来  
绑在车门頂上的握把  
吻更是肆无忌惮 在口腔里大肆扫荡

在感觉到熟悉的味道后  
金钟云紧绷的身体 放松了下来  
没好气的咬了下对方的唇

" 李赫宰～你这样吓哥对吗～ "

金钟云瞪了一眼自家男友  
但眼神中除了埋怨  
更多的是惊喜 和隐隐的期待……

" 那哥你没事给我发小黄文 对吗～"

" 嗯…那不是想你嘛～ "

金钟云斜倚靠在车门 笑得一脸无害  
却抬起长腿 蹭了蹭那人的胯下

看着作怪的膝盖 李赫宰的眼神暗了下

" 赫宰～～你这是要？"

" 哥你说呢？ "

看着金钟云的双眼  
" 我也想哥了… "

舌头舔了一下对方的唇  
" 想干哥了～ "

" 在这里！？"

金钟云眼睛瞪得老大 表示惊讶  
可惜表情不到位  
上扬的嘴角 已经出卖他的情绪  
就象面前的弟弟  
每次节目上的嫌弃 只是做个过场罢了

" 这不是为了满足哥的想象嘛～  
哥是怎么写的来着………"

— 我被赫宰推到车上  
— 双手束缚着 无法动弹  
— 衣服被撕裂  
— 一个个热烈的吻  
— 迫不及待的印了上来

" 唔…你真的要撕衣服？ "

" 撕裂倒是不必  
哥不是很喜欢这件吗  
不过… "

唰～  
金钟云的衬衫被李赫宰一把扯开

" 这样…倒是还能做到 "  
李赫宰挑衅的笑了下

钮釦散落四周 露出大面积的诱人胸膛  
张口咬住纤细性感的锁骨 又啃又舔  
直到上面满是牙印和口水  
然后向下  
几乎在胸膛的每个地方  
都附上自己的印记  
再用舌一遍遍舔过 来回巡视

李赫宰强烈的佔有慾  
让金钟云感到甜蜜和满足  
放松自己 享受着弟弟的服务  
身体的慾望  
随着热烈的吻渐渐燃烧起来  
顶起胸口 主动送上胸前两点

" 赫宰～～～ "

李赫宰着迷似的 吻着两颗红果  
牙齿撕咬着 再用力吸吮拉长  
即使已经被玩弄到红肿坚硬 还是不放过  
舌尖在乳头上快速舔拨

" 赫宰…………  
别玩了…下面…下面……"

" 这里吗？"  
在腹肌上的手 轻轻下滑  
有意无意的 触碰着胯间那一包隆起

" 赫宰～你摸摸他嘛～"  
金钟云难耐的扭着

" 让我想想 哥接下来是怎么写的… "

— 赫宰慢条斯理的解开我的皮带  
— 把肿胀的欲望从拉链里解放出来  
— 隔着内裤轻轻抚摸套弄  
— 但就是不给我痛快

李赫宰就象读着教科书一般  
一步一步照做

" 嗯…赫宰…别这样……"

" 这不是哥写的吗？"

手指慢慢沿着柱身描绘形状  
再从根部虚握 往上撸  
灵巧的手指 在顶端不断快速拨动  
在金钟云呻吟前 又再度转移阵地  
手揉捏着两颗囊袋  
轻柔的力道 带来的不是舒服  
是欲火缠身

" 赫宰……赫宰………"  
金钟云红着眼  
不断的扭动下身

李赫宰低头含住了顶端  
隔着内裤 舌头慢慢舔舐  
吻一路沿着柱身来到根部

薄薄的布料 阻隔不了唇舌的温度  
炙烈的欲望 变得更加滚烫  
囊袋被牙齿轻咬的瞬间  
让金钟云忍不住一抖  
内裤顶端 被渗出的液体沾溼

"唔……赫宰…………"

"想要吗？"

"要……我要………"

李赫宰不再折磨金钟云  
一把抓住微微颤颤的肉棒 来回快速撸动  
嘴则掳获干涩的红唇  
舌头在里头翻搅 发出阵阵水声

随着越发止不住的喘息  
以及硬到冒着青筋的性器  
金钟云身体一阵紧绷  
一股又一股浓稠的精液射了出来  
隔着内裤 都能感受到它的黏腻

" 哥看起来憋很久了呢  
这几天都没有自己做？"

粗喘着气 金钟云慢慢抬起满是情欲的眼眸  
" 自己做 哪有跟赫宰一起舒服呢～ "

末了 还舔了圈嘴角  
把挂在唇边的银丝 捲了进来

" ……  
哥是真的想要明天下不了床～对吧 "

双腿圈着李赫宰的腰  
" 哥明天没有行程唷～ "  
不安份的脚 在腰上来回磨蹭

深吸一口气  
李赫宰解开自己的裤腰带  
露出早已狰狞的性器  
抓住后背作乱的脚踝  
一把扯下金钟云的裤子  
抬起他的屁股  
就着内裤里的精液  
直接探入一根手指

" 嗯啊～～～～ "

" 哥～已经湿了呢… "  
确认里头的状态  
手指开始慢慢戳动

" 因为…想…想赫宰进来啊……"  
金钟云配合的 把大腿张得更开

李赫宰也快忍不住了  
一根手指扩张完  
接着就是第二根 第三根  
直到三根手指在里头来回抽插 通畅自如时  
扶着自己的肉棒 直接贯穿进去

" 啊～～～～～～～～～～"

瞬间的进入  
让两人都舒爽到不行  
短暂的喘息过后  
李赫宰开始不间断的活塞运动

" 哥～舒服吗～"

" 啊…舒服…好舒服……"

" 跟你想像的一样吗？"

" 嗯…嗯…啊…一…一样……啊………"

" 那… 是你想像中的比较厉害 还是我啊～"

" 呀……李赫宰…你…有病啊……  
嗯…嗯啊…跟…跟自己…吃甚么醋… "

" 谁叫哥要这么写呢～ "  
李赫宰加快抽插的速度

" 啊～～～～当然是你～～  
想像的 怎么跟真的比  
想像的…才没有…这么大…这么粗…在我身体里…啊……"

李赫宰用力捏了下金钟云的屁股  
"我们钟云哥怎么这么骚～"

双脚紧紧缠住李赫宰的腰  
配合它来回扭动  
"嗯……哥…哥只对赫宰发骚唷～～"

金钟云的话 让李赫宰狠狠抓住他的胯  
死命往前贯穿  
几乎每一下都整根抽出再捅入  
撞得金钟云差点连腿都缠不住

" 啊～～啊～～赫宰～～ 放开我好不好～  
我想抱你～～  
赫宰～～～"

看金钟云这姿势实在不舒服  
李赫宰把他手上的束缚打开

金钟云一被解放  
立马向前 推倒李赫宰  
双手搂着他的脖子 探舌在对方口中疯狂吸吮  
下身也继续不间断的摆动

李赫宰配合着金钟云的律动顶胯  
任由张牙舞爪的小猫在身上肆虐  
金钟云直起身  
专注的享受身下的快感

看着眼前性感的野猫  
在自己身上不断魅惑舞动  
额前的碎发 早已黏在脸上  
双眼微眯  
后仰的线条 将修长的脖颈衬得更加完美  
一层薄汗  
覆盖在诱人的胸膛和平坦的腹肌上  
胸前被玩弄到红肿的乳头  
在晶亮的皮肤上  
随着金钟云不断上下摆动  
是那样鲜明  
彷佛熟透的果实 等待采摘

没忍住诱惑  
李赫宰一下撑起身体 咬住其中一颗甜美

"啊～～～～赫宰～～～～～"  
胸前突然的酥麻 搞得金钟云全身颤抖

调整姿势 将金钟云抱在腿上  
这个位置  
更有利他去亲吻那诱人的红果  
含在嘴里不断吸吮  
舌头对着乳晕划圈 再慢慢撕咬  
另一边也没有冷落  
指尖不时抠弄搓揉

"赫宰……别…别玩了……………"

专注在上身的李赫宰  
胯间的小幅度抽送  
让情欲正浓的金钟云 难受到不行  
想要抒发快感  
但酥麻让身体失去力气  
怎么动 就是无法得到满足

"赫宰～～～赫宰～～～～"  
金钟云用力的夹紧屁股  
想要吸引李赫宰的注意

"唔嗯………"  
一声低吼传出  
然后啪的一声 打在金钟云的屁股上

"哥夹这么紧 是要夹死我吗～"

"谁让你都不理我……"

"我哪里不理哥了呀～"  
手随意拨了一下肿胀的乳头

"嗯啊～"

满意的得到金钟云的颤抖  
"这不是爽得狠吗～"  
双手继续在乳尖上拨动

" 嗯…啊…赫宰……别…别玩了…  
下面…下面…我要……赫宰………"  
被胸前的快感逼到带出哭腔  
但另一头却始终得不到满足

" 怎么 小馋猫刚刚不是自己动得很开心吗"

"不够…赫宰……"  
金钟云讨好的蹭着李赫宰的脖子

"小馋猫饿了～"  
低哑的嗓音 在耳边撒着娇

"不是正吃着吗？"

"还要…还要……"  
抬起头 舔了圈干涩的唇  
满是情欲的双眸盯着李赫宰  
"小馋猫… 要吃赫宰的精液～"

象是打开某种开关  
瞬间狂风暴雨袭来  
李赫宰抓着金钟云的胯疯狂冲撞  
猝不及防的加速  
让金钟云向后倒在前座的靠背上  
只能向后紧抓着背椅  
避免悬空的腰掉下去

" 啊～～赫宰～～赫宰～～～太快了……

啊……好棒…好棒……赫宰好棒～～"

" 哥…你真是太骚了… "  
低喘着气  
死命将自己送入对方里的身体  
一下一下 毫不留情

" 啊～～～～～～～～～"

敏感点的撞击 让金钟云忍不住全身颤抖  
无力的靠着椅背 任由李赫宰侵略  
破碎的呻吟 和急速的撞击声  
以及不正常晃动的车身  
都显出这场性事 有多么的激烈

夜半寂静的停车场里  
没有人发现  
在那阴暗角落下  
无边的春色 正肆无忌惮的上演着

。  
。  
。  
。

李赫宰轻吻怀中剧烈运动完昏昏欲睡的哥哥

"哥～我爱你～  
我们回家继续吧！"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 帮我留个言唷


End file.
